Field
This disclosure relates to connectors for connecting pipes. In particular, features for a no hub clamp, gasket, tool and associated methods are disclosed.
Description of the Related Art
Pipe connectors are used for connecting the ends of pipes to allow for continuous and sealed passage of fluid between the pipes. One such connector is a no hub clamp. No hub clamps can include bands that wrap around the ends of adjacent pipes. The bands are then screwed together. However, such no hub clamps can be complex and difficult to make and use. Accordingly, a new type of no hub clamp is needed that is convenient to use and simpler to manufacture.